Dual Wielding
General Info * Dual Wielding means equipping two weapons at once. Both have to be one-handed. * There are absolutely ''no skill requirements'' to Dual Wield; Players are capable of Dual Wielding at the start of the game. * Dual Wielding is different from having a weapon in your Main Equipment and another weapon in your Auxiliary Equipment; you actually hold one weapon in the left hand and the other in the right. ** When viewing the equipment through the inventory, the weapon equipped on the left slot is in the right hand. The weapon equipped on the right slot is in the left hand. ** You cannot hold a weapon in the right (left arm) slot without a weapon in the left (right arm) slot. ** The weapons do not have to be the same type. For example, you can equip a short sword along with a dagger. ** Attack speed of different weapons are averaged, or rounded to the slower speed if there is no average. *** Slow + Fast = Normal *** Slow + Normal = Slow * The stun time is dependent on which weapon hits the monster, but when using skills such as Smash and Windmill, the stun time is dependent on the average of the two (in this case, using a Slow + Normal weapon will produce a slow weapon's stun time while a Slow + Fast will produce a normal weapon stun time) * The weapon wielded on the right hand slot (The character's left arm) will get first strike. ** If the player only hit once rather than twice on a target (ie: on the final blow, or attacking a target using Defense), only the weapon on the right hand slot will gain proficiency. ** Combat skills like Smash and Windmill will give proficiency to both weapons. * Heavy Stander only has a chance to activate on the first hit of dual wield. * Enchants work slightly differently in Dual Wielding than in Single Wield. Please refer to the appropriate section below. Dual Wielding by Race * Humans can only equip two One-Handed Swords or Daggers at once. ** Humans cannot equip two one-handed blunt weapons, within the exception of the Wooden Blade. * Giants can only equip two one-handed blunts at once. ** Giants cannot equip two One-Handed or Two-Handed sword weapons. * Gathering Items, 1 hit melee weapons (such as the Machete) and Axes may not be Dual Wielded by Humans or Giants. * Elves are incapable of Dual Wielding. Dual Wielding With Normal Attacks * While Dual Wielding, damage from normal hits are calculated for each weapon independently. Damage/Balance/Crit for each hit is tied to the specific weapon used to make that hit. ** the stats you see in the character window while dual wielding are the averages of the two swords you wield, and does not accurately represent actual damage output should you dual-wield two different swords, in which case it is at most it is an approximation. *** You may view the individual stats by hovering the mouse over the Attack section of the character status screen. * When Dual Wielding, knock-back occurs at the total amount of hits of both weapons combined. For example, equipping a Longsword (3 hits) and a Broad Sword (2 hits), will get you a total of 2+3=5 hits before your target is knocked back. ** When using a 2 hit and 3 hit weapon, the delay caused by the slow 2 hit weapon will cause you to actually get 6 hits. * You can still perform an N+1 when attacking. For example, if you are using two 3-hit weapons, you'll normally get 6 hits, but with N+1, you'll get 7 or 8 hits. It requires some timing, however. Also referred to as N+2. * When dual wielding, your victim recovers from three strikes (or two - depending on which you use) quicker than if you attacked with a single weapon. ** This is due to the game lowering the stun on each hit in order to compensate for the two hits. ** This also has the effect of causing the combo's last hit to have less pushback distance and stun than when the user is single wielding. To N+1 While Dual Wielding * Wielding Two 2-Hit Weapons, for 5-6 hits: First attack > Character recover almost to normal stance > Second Attack > Third Attack (attack leads to 5 hits.) ** For 6 hits, you need to delay before the 3rd attack. * Wielding Two 3-Hit Weapons, for 7-8 hits: First attack > Character recover almost to normal stance > Second Attack > Character starts withdrawing weapon > Third Attack > Fourth Attack Dual Wielding With Skills * Dual Wielding while using a skill that only hits once (e.g. Windmill, Smash) will be calculated by using the combination of the damage of your two weapons plus your base damage. The formula for calculating this is damage) + (first weapon damage) + (second weapon damage) * (% damage multiplier of skill) * Base damage is NOT bare-handed damage (since fists have an inherent damage range of 0~8 and it gets negated when you are using a weapon). The formula for calculating base damage is the following: Max Base Damage='(Max Barehand Damage)-8' Min Base Damage='(Min Barehand Damage)' * For example, if you are dual wielding two regular Broad Swords, and your bare handed damage range is 50~108, and you use a skill with 200% attack power, your total damage range will be (13~30 + 13~30 + 50~100) * 200% = 152~320. * Dual wielding with the Final Hit skill will not make your target knocked back, whereas single wielding with Final Hit will force a knockback with each hit. * Defense allows only 1 hit. (Similar to Elf Ranged Attack.) Is Dual Wielding appropriate for your situation? * If you like pure offense, critical hits, or if you're in a situation where defense is not a concern, Dual Wielding should be considered. ** With n+ attacks, you can get a max of 8 hits with two 3 hit weapons, or 6 hits with two 2 hit weapons ** With more attacks, you have a better chance of getting a critical hit. *** Each initial, separate hit is calculated via the weapon-in-questions' crit *** The final hit with 5-6 strike weapons is equated as followed: Critical% 1st Weapon + Base Critical% 2nd Weapon) / 2 + Skill + Stat Boost. * If you like to use the Defense Skill, or if you're in a situation where extra defense is needed, a shield is recommended instead. ** Shields will apply additional melee defense against melee attacks on top of its shown defense. * Elves and Humans need a shield to use Charge. * Certain Melee Battle Tactics such as 1+Defense, and 1+Counter will not work well for dual wield due to a higher delay in animation on the 2nd hit. Are you using the most effective combo for Dual Wielding? * Weapon Strengths for consideration: ** Human *** Critical: Broad Sword, Hooked Cutlass, Dagger, Fluted Short Sword *** Fast Hits: Dagger, Dirk, Noble's Sword *** Consistent Damage: Bastard Sword or Gladius *** High Max Damage: Broad Sword or Gladius ** Giant *** High Max Damage: Warhammer, Mace, Iron Mace *** Fast Hits: Morning Star * Remember to also consider player-crafted weapons versus store-bought, Enchants, and different Upgrade paths. Enchants and Dual Wielding Enchants are tied to the weapons, unless they specifically affect a stat. All stat boosts go to the owner (and thus can work through to each weapon), but when an enchant says "Max damage +4", it's not your max damage increasing, but the weapon's. Examples with Stiff Enchant : Setup 1 :: Stiff Mace :: Stiff Mace : Each Stiff Mace gains +10 crit. Not 20. This is where most people think the game is "glitched" or deliberately "broken". Also why most people think dual wielding Stiff-enchanted weapons is a waste of money. This is proven otherwise later on. : Setup 2 :: Stiff Mace :: Stiff Mace :: Stiff Tail Cap : Each Stiff Mace gains +20 crit. The Stiff enchant on the Tail Cap is a weapon specific enchant and so the +10 crit is applied to your "weapon" but in the case of dual wielding applies both BOTH weapons. As such each Stiff Fierce mace gains +10 crit on top of their own individual +10. : Setup 3 :: Stiff Mace :: Mace : The Stiff Mace gains +10 crit, the plain Mace gets nothing. This is where the whole "enchants boost your weapons, not you" thing comes in. To stress the point, the Stiff enchant enhances the capability of the weapon itself, the weapon being the one enchanted and thusly only the individual weapon benefits. This is why there is still benefit to dual wielding Stiff enchanted weapons. Having only one of them Stiff enchanted means the other one loses out. Using a one-hit skill like Smash or Windmill will result in the average crit between the two weapons. : Setup 4 :: Stiff Mace :: Mace :: Stiff Tail Cap : The Stiff Mace gains +20 crit, the plain Mace gains +10 crit. This is just to reinforce how the game treats weapon specific enchants. Examples with Goddess/Obsidian, and Fox Enchants (4 max/2 min) Fox only affects the weapon. Goddess affects the weapon and the player's stats. (+2.5 Str adds +1 to maximum damage; +3 Str adds +1 to minimum damage. See Strength for more regarding this stat.) : Setup 1 :: Goddess' Obsidian Dagger :: Goddess' Obsidian Dagger : Each Goddess' Obsidian Dagger gains +28 max / +21 min. ::: +8/+5, each, from the enchant ::: +20/+16, each, from the total of +50 Strength boost (+25 from each weapon). : Setup 2 :: Goddess' Obsidian Dagger :: Fox 4/2 Dagger : The Goddess' Obsidian Dagger gains +18 max/ +13 min ::: +8/+5 from the enchant ::: +10/+8 from the Strength boost. : The Fox dagger gains +14 max/+10min ::: +4/+2 from the enchant ::: +10/+8 from the Goddess/Obsidian's Strength boost. : Setup 3 :: Goddess' Obsidian Dagger :: Fox 4/2 Dagger :: Fox 4/2 Hat :: Fox 4/2 Clothes :: Fox 4/2 Gloves :: Fox 4/2 Shoes :: 2 Fox 4/2 Accessories : The Goddess' Obsidian Dagger gains +42 max/+25 min ::: +8/+5 from the enchant ::: +10/+8 from the Strength boost ::: +24/+12 from the Fox equips. : The Fox dagger gains +38 max/+22min ::: +4/+2 from the enchant ::: +10/+8 from the Strength boost ::: +24/+12 from the Fox enchanted equips.